


Amplification

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (sorry it jumped out), Accidental Voyeurism, Civil War Team Iron Man, Eavesdropping, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, caught in bed, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl
Summary: Five Times Peter Heard More Than He Wanted, and One Time Tony Saw More Than He Should





	1. Mayhaps be time to leave

1.

He’s just crawled in his window when he hears a soft moan.

Immediately, he begins climbing back out, silently yelling at himself as he remembers distinctly thinking that he should start using the front door rather than his window, especially to avoid situations like this! But he was tired, sue him!! Now, though, he’s got energy for days as he swings away from May and... May’s noises, and heads towards the tower.

—//—//—

Mr. Stark is in the kitchen when he arrives through a window, watching him with no small amount of confusion. “Isn’t it past your curfew? Why are you here? Is something wrong?” His tone is calm but Peter hears the underlying tension, and he quickly reassures Mr. Stark,”Everything is fine, Dad, I just- it’s just that- uh...” 

In lieu of words he groans pitifully, sitting at the table and dropping his head on his arms. He hears Mr. Stark’s heartbeat get louder as he comes closer, thankfully steady and calm, and relishes the hand that lands on his head, ruffling his hair before squeezing his shoulders. “What’s up, kid?”

Once more he groans before saying into the table,”My hearing is always intense Mr. Stark, and the walls at home are thin at best. And May.... Well, she was doing her _thing_  when I got home and I could hear it like I was _right there_! So I just left. Immediately.”

Finishing his explanation in a flat voice, he sighs deeply and pulls his head up, turning to look at his mentor.

Who is grinning at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth, with mirth in his eyes, though the hand on his shoulder moves to his neck and squeezes a bit in solidarity. “Yeah, I walked in on my parents a couple times growing up, and trust me, knowing what your dad’s dick looks like changes you as a person, Pete, I understand.”

Peter isn’t sure what his face looks like but it’s enough to make Mr. Stark start laughing, small huffs turning into chuckles as he pats Peter’s neck once and stands, moving back into the kitchen.

Peter debates for a hot second whether he really wants to go there, but ultimately, he wants the last word tonight. He’s feeling petty. “Yano, Mr. Stark, the soundproofing here isn’t much better... All those times you said you had an ‘important work meeting’ with your ‘hot CEO wife’? Hmm, yeah, funny way to say se-“

Tony is shouting now, incoherent sounds meant to shut Peter up as he stares with wild eyes from beside the fridge. Peter raises one smug eyebrow, a clear challenge that Tony decides not to take, instead mumbling,”Incorrigible brat child.” 

Peter smiles beatifically,”What was that, Mr. Stark? The most magnificent child? I agree, thank you so much for your kind words, I think of them at night before I fall asleep.”

The cheek is worth the glare he gets. Totally worth it.


	2. Do I lOoK lIkE yOuR dAd?!¿

2.

Habitually, Peter uses his ride in the elevator to tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. about his day and listen to her recap hers as well. Today, as he chats with her, he begins to hear a noise under her voice. Subconsciously, he focuses his hearing on it, and is surprised to find it’s actually Mr. Stark. 

The tone is tense, and Peter is shocked by what he’s hearing. “-never cared to see me, and he beat me at any opportunity. Pep, with that as a role model? I can’t be a dad, or a father figure, or any of that. Peter deserves better. I _won’t_ be anything Howard ever was.” There’s a pause, then Peppers voice comes through, soft and quiet,”And what about Jarvis? He supported and nurtured you, you thought of him as your father, right? Why’ve can’t he be your role model instead? Isn’t he already? Tony, babe, come here. You’re doing a great job already, I’m just saying, you don’t need to worry about hurting him, you know what hurts, and you’d never do those things.” 

Brought back to the present by the elevator’s soft ding, Peter steps out into the hallway, preoccupied, and heads to the lab.

—//—//—

Tony sweeps into the lab with hard won brightness and enthusiasm, looking around for the kid even as he announces,”Sorry Pete, me and Pep were having an interesting discussion and got a little caught up, how are-.” Finally laying eyes on Peter, Tony grows a bit wary, stepping slowly over to where the boy is sat, fiddling with a tool and quite obviously thinking hard as he barely acknowledges Tony’s entrance.

Sliding closer, Tony bends down to peer into his eyes, which are unfocused, gazing at nothing. “Kid? You ok?” That gets a reaction, an inhale, and Peter actually turns to look at him. His eyes are dark, assessing and thoughtful. “You know,” he starts, tone even and calm,”when my parents died I was too young to really understand what a parent was? Like, what I had lost, and who I was without them. And by the time I understood, I had already formed a new family with Aunt May and Uncle Ben. I remember wondering, do I call them Mom and Dad now? Do I want to? And to be honest, I didn’t. They were Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and that was that. In my heart I knew they were my parents, they were my _Mom and Dad_. I just didn’t need to call them that, because Aunt May and Uncle Ben meant... Mom and Dad and friend and support and help and _love_.”

“When Uncle Ben died, I regretted not saying it out loud for sure, so badly that I asked May if she wanted me to call her mom. She said no, because Aunt May meant more to her than Mom ever could, and that was that. Mr. Stark... you are my Dad. But I call you Mr. Stark because that means Dad and friend support and help and love. And you are _nothing_ like Howard. We learned about him in history class, and the teacher only talked about it a little, but everyone got the gist of it. You’re not like him. You’re amazing. You are always there for me, you teach me and guide me and learn with and from me. You trusted and allowed me into your life even after that clusterfuck with the other avengers. You’re my dad. And I’m your kid. And I love you.” 

They simply look at each other for a second before Tony clears his throat, multiple times, refusing to blink even as Peter becomes a blob on a chair shaped blob. He might be crying but he won’t admit it, especially considering he literally _just_ cried on Pepper. This is... both _not_ his day and _totally_ his day. He reaches out for his kid, who completely gloms onto him, sniffling as well. They both laugh wetly, and Tony finally manages words, though they’re rough and shaky,”You insufferable child, listening to my existential Dad crisis and making me cry twice in one day. I didn’t raise you right, obviously.” 

Shuffling so his — cold, the brat — nose is buried in Tony’s neck, he mumbles,”Sounds like a personal problem, Mr. Stark, you should work on that.” Tony shouts in affront, hands moving quickly to tickle at the spider boy’s sides, even as he attempts to wiggle free. The lab is filled with their laughter. 


	3. A small bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little in-betweener I couldn’t ignore...

2.5

Its been maybe four hours since Peter joined him in the lab, and he’s coming down off his engineering high when he notices he hasn’t heard a peep from the kid in a while. Looking up and around, he registers the lowered volume of the music and the section of the lab that’s darkened, which just so happens to be Peter’s section. 

The kids gone and fallen asleep. 

He bustles over, still peering around instruments and under tables, even looking up — the kid’s done weirder things than fall asleep on the ceiling — but he can’t see him-. Wow. He actually made it to the couch this time. Wouldja look at that. 

All curled up with his face half buried in the cushions, Peter is solidly out, deep slow breaths and lightly twitching fingers his only movements. 

Tony can’t lie, there’s a long second where he just looks, feeling the peace of he moment. After a long sigh, he begins to search for a blanket, finally giving up and asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. when, after a good five minutes, he hasn’t found anything even remotely suitable to be used as a blanket. She directs him to DUM-E’s charging station, where some emergency blankets are stored. He flaps it out a bit before he totes it back over to Peter, laying it over his prone body and tucking it in around his feet.

Moving back to his head, he finds himself smoothing the kids hair back, running his fingers through the, quite frankly, adorable curls, watching his face and his chest as it moves. Sitting here, watching his child breath, and knowing he’s not in danger, is such a good place to be. 

The kiss he lays on Peter’s forehead is a soft kiss, barely a brush of skin to skin. Can’t have the kid waking up. With dawning horror, he realizes that he just _kissed a child he considers his own on the forehead_ , and also, what the fuck???

After so long of trying so hard not be his father, he apparently ended up becoming his _mother_!

Internally, he’s screaming. Externally, he continues calmly running his fingers through Peter’s hair, only slightly zoned out, until he hears a whir of gears a few meters away. Looking up, he meets Rhodey’s eyes and knows, deeply and intrinsically, that his friend will never forget this moment. The grin that crawls it’s way across Rhodey’s face just cements it. Tony narrows his eyes, and hopes his face fully conveys how mad he’ll be if Rhodey wakes up his kid, but he resigns himself to being teased for all eternity. 

He _did_ just briefly become his mother, so he can’t really be mad, he would tease himself too.


	4. Taking out,,,, the trash

3.

Technically, Mr. Stark is gonna be busy all day today, so Peter has no _real_  reason to stop by, but _technically_ , Mr. Stark never told him _not to_.

So.

He knocks on a smaller window situated in the hallway that leads to the lab, and crawls in when F.R.I.D.A.Y. pops the latch (specifically installed by Tony for this one window, which is now dubbed the Spidey Hatch). As his feet touch the ground, he is startled by a bout of yelling, and immediately goes into reconnaissance mode, creeping closer as he tunes in.

“-just admit to ourselves that this had _nothing_ to do with the accords?! This was about Bucky Fucking Barnes from the START! People were gonna be looking at your movements for the first time in years and your little plan to find him was gonna unravel in seconds!” It’s Tony, his voice both confused and enraged, “I’m so tired of this charade of “the accords this” and “the accords that”! Did you _honestly think_  that I wasn’t going to amend that thing until it wasn’t heap of shit?! Half of it violated human rights! It wouldn’t have held up in courts! Do you think I’m fucking dumb? Don’t answer that of course you did.”

There’s silence. A deep sigh, and then Tony mutters,”Remember when you said, ‘sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things.’? Do you remember that, _Captain Rogers_?  I felt like shit when you said that. I felt disgusting and stupid and wrong. Did you even feel a twinge of guilt? For your hypocrisy? Or for not listening to me the past years I’ve been telling you something is coming? Or for ignoring the PTSD you dismissed me with? Or for ignoring the fact that little miss Witchy mind-raped me and exacerbated that very same PTSD?”

Again, silence, and then Tony demands,”I want an answer, Rogers. Did you even realize?”

It’s at this point that Peter realizes the phone is on speaker, as he hears a short exhale and then, “I was trying not to hurt you, Tony, there was never a good time to tell you, I mean, what was I supposed to say?! “Hey, Tony, My best friend James Barnes is the Winter Soldier and one of his confirmed kills is your parents.” And then what? You were already messed up from the PTSD, and things with Pepper weren’t great, I didn’t wanna add more to that. And I didn’t wanna have to deal with you gunning for Bucky and trying to kill him! I’m sorry that you got hurt anyways, but you proved me right, you attacked him in that bunker. That’s why I didn’t tell you! Look. I’m sorry, but I was just doing my best-“

He’s in the room before he can even conceive of moving, the door slamming against the wall and rebounding so fast it doesn’t latch properly when it hits the doorframe. Mr. Stark jerks around from where he’s sitting hunched over, hands in his hair and eyes pointed at the floor, in front of a video screen which holds the dear captains face, which flashes from shock to disapproval. Peter is seething, in the back of his mind glad that he never took his mask off cuz he knows he’s crying too.

“You- you fuckface! You don’t get to assume shit about Mr. Stark! You don’t seem to have ever known him so I don’t know why you think you deserve to act like you were right about him! And- and newsflash! What you should’ve done was tell Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts because that kind of news should come from a _real_ friend. But, oh, gotta protect Bucky right?? I can’t believe I ever looked up to you, you’re such a disappointment. You don’t get to decide everything, Steven, that’s not how the world works. You’re not the only person who exists. And by the way, those apologies were terrible and backhanded. When you apologize, Steven, you say I’m sorry, and accept responsibility.”

Turning to Mr. Stark, he inhales deeply and then asks as calmly as he can muster, ”Would you like to continue talking to this trash or should F.R.I.D.A.Y. end the call?” Blinking a couple times, Mr. Stark opens and closes his mouth a few times before signaling F.R.I.D.A.Y. silently, not looking back at the screen as it goes blank on Rogers’ astounded face and then blips away.

Peter takes the chance to rip off his mask, gasping twice before he starts sobbing, stumbling towards Mr. Stark and just stopping himself from hugging him, instead wrapping his arms around himself as he tries to speak, ”I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- interrupt I just heard- y-yelling and then I was so mad! Mr. Stark he- he doesn’t have the RIGHT-“ he knows his voice sounds frantic, but he just has to let Mr. Stark know, ”You deserve better- friends and teammates than that- and, and I’m so sorry Mr. Stark, fuck him! Fuck him and everyone who was on his side!” He can’t see through his tears, but as he’s grabbed into a hug he hears Mr. Stark’s unsteady breathing and increased heart rate and latches on immediately, burying his face in Mr. Starks suit jacket and positively wailing.

He’s just, so angry that Mr. Stark had to go through that. Behind him, he hears heels clicking and gears whirring, and starts to try to pull back, still hiccuping with sobs, but Mr. Stark holds him tighter, simply calling out in a hoarse and slightly shaky voice, ”Pep, sugar bear, we’re having an angry cuddle pile because Rogers is an asshat.” Laughing through his tears, Peter hears Colonel Rhodes agree, ”Here here,” and Ms. Potts humming as she cups the back of Peter’s head and kisses Mr. Starks forehead.

While Peter calms down, the three talk softly over his head, someone occasionally running a hand up and down his back, or through his hair. They’re only interrupted by KAREN piping up with a message from May, asking what Peter wants for dinner. This breaks the atmosphere, and the adults give him one last ruffle before insisting he head home so no one suffers the wrath of May.

Before he can hop out of the hallway’s window, though, Mr. Stark holds onto his arm for a second, hesitating before pulling him in for one last hug, whispering, ”I’m so proud of you, passerotto, thank you for being there for me today.” As he pulls away, he smiles at Peter, nodding to the window, ”Now get swinging, kid, May calls _me_  when your late and I’d rather avoid that if I can.”

Peter gets.


	5. I heard you were talkIN SHIT

It’s a fancy restaurant, not that Peter cares that much beyond the dissatisfaction of being forced to wear a stiff and uncomfortable ensemble. Mr. Stark looks just as sour about it as Peter feels, though, so it’s not too bad. They’re waiting on Mrs. Potts-Stark and Aunt May, in a content kind of silence, when Peter’s ears pick up murmur.

“Stark, ugh, if he’s here, we better get ready for a disaster. Everywhere those heroes go, something goes wrong.”

Inwardly, Peter bristles, but as far as he can tell, Mr. Stark hasn’t heard a thing, and this is supposed to be a nice celebration dinner for the Starks first married anniversary. Peter doesn’t want to cause any problems. He tunes out the unpleasant voice.

As they’re being seated, Peter catches the eye of a glaring man, seated next to who Peter assumes is his husband. The man scoffs and turns his head away, making a face at his partner and muttering something Peter deliberately doesn’t catch. 

Not causing any problems.

The waiter, as they order, is polite, but Peter is picking up an air that sets him on edge. He’s not stupid. Does everyone in this restaurant hate Mr. Stark? Seriously? 

Taking a deep breath, Peter prepares to ask the group if they’d rather go somewhere else, when Mr. Stark suddenly stands, his chair toppling, and turns to face the table behind theirs, his face dark but voice chillingly pleasant as he inquires,”What did you just say about my kid?”

The room is silent, but Peter is dumbfounded. He’s been filtering out the whispered and mumbles as best he can and it seems he’s missed something actually important. Gripping Mr. Starks sleeve, Peter peers around him at the table which holds a family of three, mother, father, and son. The mother is looking away, lightly blushing, but her husband is sneering. It’s the son who catches Peter’s attention though.

His eyes flit between his father and Mr. Stark rapidly, and his breathing has grown shallow but rapid. Peter tugs on Mr. Stark’s shirt, leaning in to whisper,”Calm down please.” 

Tony turns his head away and takes a bracing breath, lowering his voice as he asserts,”Don’t speak about my kid that way. I don’t know you but you know I have the resources to ruin you.” He rigidly picks up his chair and seats himself again, forcing the environment back into its light and fancy vibe.

Peter slowly sits with him, subtly checking the doors for Mrs. Potts-Stark, but no luck. Turning back, he nudges Mr. Stark’s hand and murmurs,”What happened?” Mr. Stark scowls and shakes his head, instead shaking out his shoulders and asking,”How was school this week, kid?” 

They make some small talk as they continue waiting, but Peter has half an ear tuned to the table behind them, listening as the father begins to grumble to his wife about Mr. Stark. As the man rambles on, his son sinks lower and lower into his chair, until the man barks at him,”Sit up properly, you look like a damn fool!”

The clatter of his chair is what alerts Peter to the fact that he’s stood up, and then his hip bumps into the table and he realizes he’s actually started walking towards the other table. “Dads don’t talk to their sons like that. You should be nicer.” 

Standing up as well, the father steps closer, fist curling, and Mr. Stark follows suit, reaching up to lay a hand over his nanotech reactor in threat. The man hesitates, but still spits,”You should control your kiddo better, Stark, his mouth will get him in trouble some day and he doesn’t have a metal suit to protect him.” Which isn’t the smartest thing to say to Tony Stark, who _does_ have a metal suit and is standing right behind “his kiddo.”

Loudly, Peter flatly explains,”Unlike you, my dad doesn’t _control_  me, and if you were smart you’d know that anyone Tony Stark cares about probably _does_ have a metal suit. But better yet. We have _Tony Stark_. Also? If you’re gonna say you’re better than Tony Stark? You shouldn’t abuse your kids. From what I can tell, he’s a better dad than you’ll ever be just cuz of that.”

With that, Peter turns and sits again, studiously ignoring everyone and everything but the clicking heels he hears approaching from behind. Gracefully, Mrs. Potts-Stark lays a hand on Peters shoulder and smiles a sharp smile, asking,”Mr. Hughes, I see you’re out with your family! How have you been? I’ve been meaning to set up a meeting with you to go over our contracts. I look forward to it. Have a good night!”

She steps forward once more and takes Tony’s hand, pulling him back to the table and sitting down with him. Without a stumble she begins a conversation, informing Peter of his aunt being called in to work and subsequently her absence from dinner. 

There are still whispers but a thoroughly cowed Mr. Hughes is pleasantly silent. 


	6. Now back to,,,, scheduled programming,,,,,

“Hey kid, I got an important work meeting with my hot CEO wife, I’ll be back in like, half an hour.”

 

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark!” Peter sends a smile over his shoulder but he’s pretty preoccupied fiddling with the bits of circuitry in front of him. The elevator door close and he’s lost in his project.

 

—//—//—

 

Something is pricking his ears, and he slowly adjusts, only to hear what sounds like moans, and.... slapping?

 

Confusion gives way to horror gives way to annoyance, because really Mr. Stark? An “important work meeting?” Although, the “hot CEO wife” should’ve given it away. 

 

Peter is blushing now,”F.R.I.D.A.Y., could you turn on some loud music please?” Her reply is lost under the opening guitar riff of “Sweet Child of Mine” which is a great choice, and two songs later Peter is jamming more than he is working, which is how Mr. Stark comes back to find him.

 

The music cuts off, and Peter spins to face his da- mentor. Dad. Ugh. As his eyes light on the man, he clocks onto his heartbeat as well, which is a bit faster than normal, and sadly Peter knows why. Even worse, Peter can  _ smell _ , ugh he can smell this weird musky smell coming off of Mr. Stark, even under fresh soap-smell. 

 

His face do a thing, or many things, because Mr. Stark veers towards peter on his way across to the room to his work table, murmuring,”Hey kid, what’s wrong, your senses going haywire?” And, well, yes, but only because the closer Mr. Stark get, the stronger the smell is.

 

Swerving away, Peter blurts,”Sorry dad! I just, um, forgot that I needed to go home a bit early today, I’ll just head out now thanks for everything  _ haveagreatdaybye _ !” By the time he finishes he’s in the elevator, Mr. Stark confused and standing alone in the lab, staring after him as the doors close.

 

Faint, but clear,”F.R.I.D.A.Y., what just happened?” Peter nearly cries when she responds,”Peter seems to have left the lab, after calling you his father.”

 

He hadn’t even noticed. Apparently neither had Mr. Stark, as his spluttering is the last thing Peter hears before he exits the tower.

 

—//—//—

 

Tony is making fun of the kid in the kitchen when he shoots back,”Yano, Mr. Stark, the soundproofing here isn’t much better... All those times you said you had an ‘important work meeting’ with your ‘hot CEO wife’? Hmm, yeah, funny way to say se-.”

 

Someone is shouting, and Tony is pretty sure it’s him, because he can  not hear the word sex in a small child’s mouth, much less THIS small child’s mouth.

 

Peter raises one smug eyebrow, a clear challenge that Tony decides not to take, instead mumbling,”Incorrigible brat child.” 

 

Smiling beatifically, Peter innocently asks”What was that, Mr. Stark? The most magnificent child? I agree, thank you so much for your kind words, I think of them at night before I fall asleep.”

 

Tony is sure he does.


End file.
